MAP11: Borderlands (Strife)
The Borderlands is an area of wilderness outside town that leads to The Temple of the Oracle, the Order Commons and the Fortress, all clustered around a central square. This appears to be an Order stronghold rather than another town or village, as there are no peasants wandering around. Walkthrough thumb|357px|Truncated map of the southern Borderlands Sixth mission: Consult the Oracle You start at the south of a path through country. Just follow this to the end to reach the stronghold described above. If you want to scavenge for supplies, the nook near (A) has an energy pod and a med patch, the one near (B) has two med patches. There are three bullet clips in the river to each side of the bridge. There are two rockets on the south shore of the river. thumb|389px|Map of the Order stronghold in the Borderlandsthumb|394px|Map of the Oracle Temple entrance hall in the BorderlandsEnter the stronghold, and go left around the structure in the middle to enter the entrance hall of The Temple of the Oracle. Go around, kill the red guards and pick up the Oracle Key one of them dropped. Then click on the south face of the block in front of the door (the side facing you as you look at the door) and the door will open. Go in to enter the Temple proper. To enter the Temple directly through the "Hidden" path, press the candlestick on the left pillar. This lowers the water in the pool to your southwest. Jump into the pool, walk north and you will transition to the Temple at that entry point. Kizior Seventh mission: Kill the Bishop Take the teleport which opened behind you when you spoke to the Oracle; you will find yourself back in the Temple entrance hall, inside a sealed structure ©. Open it and go straight forward, out of the Temple and across the square to the Order Commons. Go up the stairs to your left, enter and talk to the Keymaster. If you go out the other door (into the Commons) you can nab a few supplies, but beware that there is an Acolyte here too. thumb|464px|Map of the Fortress entrance in the BorderlandsGo to the Fortress and use your new ID to enter. Across the yard and into the gatehouse (the alarm will sound); right, then first left, then first right, to a storeroom (D); Blackbird will suggest grabbing a uniform. Do so (it's on the right-hand shelf at the back), and also grab the Order Key dropped by one of the guards you just killed. (If there is no Order Key here, as sometimes happens, reload your most recent autosave and try again.) You can now retrace your steps to the Armory you passed just now, and stock up. Go to the walkway in the middle and press the switch (E) to raise the path allowing you access to the main part of the Fortress (F). If you need more supplies, on a narrow ledge to the north and west of the middle walkway are some poison bolts and energy packs; jump onto the fence then step (don't jump) down onto the ledge. Be careful though, as there's a fatal drop the other side. The teleporter takes you back to the entrance of this room. Or you can smash the computer screen in the north or middle of the western passage for a hidden room containing a grenade launcher and some rockets and medical kits. Either way, go to and enter the Bailey (F). ---- Walkthrough to the good ending Mission G9: Shut down the Conversion Chapel Go to the Order Commons, enter and then through the door you couldn't open before to the Commons proper. Secrets Official * Go to the Fortress entrance, jump onto the post with the door-opening switch, and from there to the ledge. Follow the ledge around to the end; a section of wall will lower to reveal a switch. Flip this to lower another section of wall, drop down and go through. Inside are four rockets, a med patch, a medical kit and an energy pack. Unofficial * The five locations already described in the first part of this page. * In the entrance hall to the Oracle's Temple, near the column to your left as you enter is an inconspicuous step. Jump up here and ride the disguised lift to a cache. * As described in "Seventh Mission", the two computer screens (one just south of the middle walkway, one at the north) in the western passage of the Fortress gatehouse. Trivia * The stylized comet shape formed by the structure in the middle of the stronghold occurs in many other places in this game; you may recall seeing it on the Programmer's bedsheets in the Audience Chamber. Category:Levels by name